


Hey Hey Guy

by papirossy



Series: Finistère [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Dating, M/M, Pining, Summer Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Finistère Pt. 2 - Guy und Thomas kehren als erwachsene Männer zurück ins Strandhaus und suchen das Glück
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Finistère [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Hey Hey Guy

Guy riecht die würzige Rotweinsauce schon von draußen und begutachtet noch einmal den Burgunder in seiner Hand. Plötzlich fühlt sich alles so nach Date an, dass ihm schwindelig wird.

Nervös drückt er auf die Türklingel und Thomas öffnet mit einem karierten Geschirrhandtuch um seiner Schulter und einem umwerfenden Lächeln. Guy hat schon immer Herzklopfen von diesem Lächeln bekommen. Offen, hell, einnehmend.

„Hey, tut mir leid, ich bin etwas spät.“ (Ratlosigkeit vor dem Weinregal im Supermarkt. Welchen Wein bringt man mit zu einem zwanglosen Abend mit einem Freund, von dem man sich vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht, mehr erhofft?)

„Oh, macht doch nichts, ich war ganz froh, weil ich selber ein bisschen spät dran war mit allem.“ Er beugt sich vor und Guy spürt seine herbe männliche Wärme und das Kratzen seines Bartes an seiner Wange. Was denn? Sie haben miteinander geschlafen und jetzt gibt es Begrüßungsküsschen auf die Wangen? Guy lässt ihm das nicht durchgehen und gibt ihm statt des üblichen zweiten Wangenkusses einen auf den Mund. Nur ganz flüchtig. Es folgt eine Schrecksekunde. „Hier.“ Guy drückt ihm den Wein in die Arme. Thomas lächelt irritiert. „Ausgezeichnete Wahl, passt gut zum Hähnchen.“

„Ja.“

„Na los, komm rein. Ich zeig dir die Wohnung.“

Thomas wirkt etwas fahrig, aber das ist bei ihm nicht selten.

Guy schlüpft aus seinen Chelsea Boots und folgt Thomas ins Wohnzimmer. Es ist ein Durchgangszimmer, von dem zwei weitere Zimmer und das Bad abgehen. In der offenen Küche köchelt das Hähnchen und es riecht vielversprechend nach Thymian und Sex später.

Guy sieht sich um. Es gibt eine Sitzecke in der Mitte des Raumes. Davor einen Flachbildschirmfernseher und drumherum ein weißes Regal, das sich über die ganze Wand erstreckt und vollgestopft ist mit Büchern (hauptsächlich Architektur- und Designbildbänden), Platten und Filmen. „Und hier schlafen dann die Jungs.“ Er knipst das Licht in einem zweiten Zimmer an. „Ich war heute noch im Baumarkt“, erklärt Thomas die unausgepackten Pappkartons und den penetranten Baumarktgeruch. „Deswegen hat sich dann auch alles etwas verzögert heute.“

„Ich kann dir helfen“, bietet Guy an und fühlt sich irgendwie schuldig. „Das aufzubauen, meine ich.“

„Wirklich? Ich mein, du musst nicht, aber wenn du willst. Oh, ich muss zum Hähnchen.“

Thomas eilt mit langen Schritten in die Küche.

Es ist eine gemütliche kleine Single-Bude, aber auch ein bisschen traurig.

„Okay, setz dich doch ruhig schon mal. Ich zieh mir eben ein frisches Shirt an.“

Thomas verschwindet in seinem Schlafzimmer. Auch wenn Guy findet, dass sein Flanellhemd völlig ausreicht. Aber scheinbar erhofft sich auch Thomas ein bisschen mehr von diesem Abend. Er kommt wieder mit einem lockeren grauen T-Shirt, das ihm irre gut steht. Dünn fällt es ihm von seinem langen Körper und betont ein paar sehnige Muskeln. Ein tiefer V-Ausschnitt sorgt für neugierige Blicke bei Guy, die sich in ein paar krausen Brusthärchen verfangen, während Thomas eine heiße Pfanne auf den Tisch stellt und ihm etwas auf den Teller tut. „Riecht gut“, sagt Guy verlegen.

„Oh, willst du was Bestimmtes hören?“, fällt Thomas plötzlich ein.

Es läuft Chopin, Nocturne Nr. 20 in cis-Moll, leise und gedämpft im Hintergrund. Guy starrt auf seinen Schritt, der in der engen Jeans einfach toll verpackt ist, und bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun. Er unterdrückt den Drang, direkt nach dem Weinglas zu greifen.

„Oh, nein, das ist doch okay“, sagt Guy plötzlich schüchtern und fühlt sich wieder wie damals in der sechsten Klasse. Laurent hat sich im Matheunterreicht umgedreht und durch die dicken Gläser seiner Nerdbrille hinweg eine interessante Beobachtung gemacht. „Bist du in Thomas verliebt?“ – „Was? Nein!“ – „Doch“, seine dämliche Lache. „Du schaffst es gar nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Du hast kein Problem damit, mir in die Augen zu sehen!“ – „Das ist doch Schwachsinn!“ Guy sah Thomas, der neben ihm saß, demonstrativ in seine schönen Augen und fühlte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen und durchgeschmort. Laurent lachte nur noch mehr. „Du wirst ja ganz rot, Guy-Man!“ Der verdammte Laurent war echt weit für sein Alter. Thomas, der es gewohnt war, dass sich ohnehin alle auf die ein oder andere Weise in ihn verguckt haben, lächelte es einfach weg und das wars dann. Für eine Weile.

Thomas‘ Einladung gestern Abend kam überraschend und unverfänglich.

_Morgen Abend, Essen bei mir? Ich koche!_

Sie hatten vorher über seine ersten Tage zurück in Paris geschrieben und wie es mit seiner Wohnung so lief. Seit L.A. haben sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Guy ist davon ausgegangen, dass Thomas das mit seiner Familie wieder hinbiegen würde, egal, was er an diesem Abend im Bett geschwafelt hatte.

Aber scheinbar wollte er ihn jetzt – daten.

Guy bereitete sich auf alle Eventualitäten vor und hat sich für ein zwangloses Bandshirt, eine enge schwarze Unterhose und eine Prise Eau de Cologne entschieden. Sollte es nur ein Abend unter Freunden sein, ist er wenigstens nicht der Idiot, der sich ein schickes Hemd angezogen hat. Und sollte es ein Date sein, konnte er ihn mit einer Note Wood Sage & Sea Salt verführen. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, noch etwas Wachs in das kurze strubbelige Haar et voilà. Er hat noch kurz überlegt, sich zu rasieren. Aber schon das wäre ihm viel zu bemüht vorgekommen. Außerdem verleiht ihm sein dunkler Bartschatten etwas Portugiesisches, wie er findet (um nicht zu sagen Verführerisches), und er hat das Gefühl, dass Thomas drauf steht. Definitiv mehr als Freunde, war schließlich auch sein erstes Gefühl, als Thomas die Tür geöffnet und seinen Anblick gierig in sich aufgesogen hat.

Anderenfalls wäre es sehr, sehr seltsam. Zumindest haben sie noch nie so zusammengesessen und bei Kerzenschein und gedämpftem Klavier Coq au Vin gegessen. Das einzig Merkwürdige hieran ist, dass es eigentlich gar nicht merkwürdig ist. Statt über die schweren Themen, wie die Trennung oder ihre Arbeit, reden sie über Filme. _Melancholia_ , Tarkowskis _Stalker_ , _Interstellar_ und dann Weltallfilme im Allgemeinen und immer wieder tiefe Blicke über den Rand ihrer Weingläser.

„ _Interstellar_ ist eigentlich ein richtig komplexer Film“, merkt Thomas an, während er sich was vom Baguette abreißt. Lange drahtige Hände fuchteln in der Luft, um seine Worte wirkungsvoll zu unterstreichen. „Wenn man überlegt, dass _Gravity_ eigentliche ein ganzer Film über einen Moment ist, der in _Interstellar_ nur ein paar Sekunden dauert.“

„ _Gravity_ war Müll“, wirft Guy unbeschönigt ein und gießt sich noch mehr Wein ins Glas. „Dieses Gefühl, verloren im Weltall zu sein, das kam bei _Event Horizon_ viel besser rüber.“

„ _Event Horizon_?“ Thomas lacht ein helles Lachen.

„Ja. Der Film ist nicht gut gealtert. Aber dieses beklemmende Gefühl kommt viel besser rüber. Dieses Weltallgefühl, weißt du.“

„Ja, mag sein. Aber das hast du auch bei Kubrick.“

„Du und dein Kubrick.“

Und so ist es im Prinzip wie damals als sie sich kennenlernten – nur jetzt mit Coq au Vin statt Pausenbroten.

Erst beim Wein danach auf dem Sofa macht sich prickelnde Melancholie breit. Nachdem er wahllos Platten aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, hatte er sich am Ende für Chic entschieden. Nicht sehr originell, aber es macht ihn sentimental und weckt in ihm den Wunsch, an einem verregneten Abend durch die Bars von New York zu ziehen.

„Das können wir doch machen“, schlägt Thomas schläfrig vor.

„Jetzt gleich?“

„Das könnte schwierig werden.“

Noch ist völlig unklar, wie dieser Abend hier endet. Aber bei der Vorstellung, mit Thomas im Bett zu landen, wird Guy jetzt ganz schwummerig.

„Sind das die neuen Sennheiser?“, fragt er und greift sich die Kopfhörer auf dem Sofatisch.

„Ja.“

Guy setzt sie sich auf.

„Hat dein Plattenspieler Bluetooth?“

„Ja. Du musst nur hier unten gedrückt halten“, Thomas kommt ihm näher als nötig wäre und drückt mit zärtlichen Fingern auf den Power-Knopf (als ob Guy nicht von selbst auf die Idee gekommen wäre).

Guy hört _I want your love_ und sinkt in den weichen Sound wie in ein frischbezogenes Bett. Ihre haarigen Unterarme berühren sich und anders als auf den Armlehnen in einsamen Kinosälen unterdrückt er den Drang seinen Arm wegzuziehen und genießt die erotische Spannung.

Er atmet Thomas‘ schweren Männerduft und kann plötzlich nur noch daran denken, von ihm geküsst zu werden und seinen lustschmerzenden Körper gegen seinen zu drücken.

Er blickt Thomas in seine glasigen, suchenden Augen und legt die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ab, streichelt ihn verträumt durch den spröden Stoff seiner Jeans. _Na los, komm schon, du Idiot, deutlicher kann ich es nicht machen._

„Hier kannst du noch die Lautstärke regulieren“, sagt Thomas mit weingetränkter Stimme und lässt seinen feingliedrigen Finger von außen über die rechte Kopfhörermuschel kreisen. Guy spürt seinen warmen, nach Burgunder duftenden Atem auf seiner Haut und dann gleitet Thomas‘ Hand von den Kopfhörern zärtlich in sein Gesicht und sie küssen sich lang und gierig. Die Platte ist zu Ende und dann ist da nur noch das Geräusch von zittrig eingesogenem Atem und das Verlangen nach mehr.

Rotgesichtig und atemlos starren sie sich in die aufgewühlten Augen. Ein heiseres Lachen huscht Thomas über die Lippen und Augen und dann küssen sie sich auch mit ihren Händen und Armen und Beinen, die sich umschlingen, zupacken und zerren, wo es nur geht. Guy schiebt seinen Arm unter weichen T-Shirtstoff, fühlt zuckende Bauchmuskeln und krault krauses Brusthaar.

Es war ein langes Tasten und Suchen, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Dreißig verfluchte Jahre vom ersten neugierigen Blick im Klassenzimmer bis hier her.

Sex mit einem Mann.

Es ist ungewohnt, so angepackt zu werden. Roh, bärtig und männlich. Die Beine für jemanden zu spreizen, _oh Mon Dieu_ , seufzt Guy in Gedanken, diese langen kratzigen Küsse, einen starken, kantigen Körper auf sich zu haben und, wenn man ihm zwischen die Beine greift, seinen harten, pulsierenden Schwanz, kräftig und voller Leben, in der Hand zu halten. Aber dann ist da auch diese kompromisslose Nähe, das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut, die Zärtlichkeit streichelnder Hände, die sich kaum von der Intimität unterscheidet, die er mit Frauen geteilt hat. Ein scheuer Moment, als Thomas ihn aus seiner engen Unterhose schält. Schlotternd vor Lust krallt Guy sich an ihm fest

„Hast du ein Kondom?“, faselt er in weiche Locken und Thomas schaut ihn panisch an. Er wühlt in seiner Nachttischschublade und Guy hört das Knistern einer Verpackung. „Äh, soll ich?“

„Na los, streif es dir über“, befiehlt Guy ungeduldig und spielt erregt an sich rum, während Thomas sich über sich selbst beugt, um sich das Kondom überzuziehen. Außerdem ist da eine neu gekaufte Flasche Gleitgel im Spiel. Scheinbar hat auch Thomas sich vor ihrem Date informiert.

„Ist das okay?“, fragt er über ihn gebeugt und Guy nickt nervös. Ein scharfer Schmerz schießt durch seinen Körper, vom Nacken bis in die Zehenspitzen. Er atmet wie eine Frau, die in den Wehen liegt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie es probieren. Und trotz aller Dehnübungen und Demütigung (für den Fall, dass er einmal mit Thomas schlafen würde), tut es wahnsinnig weh. Guy krallt die Hand in Thomas‘ nackten Hintern und fleht „Nicht aufhörn!“

„Sicher?“

„Hmpf.“

Wenn er es jetzt nicht aushalten kann, wird er es nie wieder machen, soviel steht fest. Er starrt Thomas tief in seine schönen Rehaugen und lacht innerlich über sich selbst. Wenn sein Teenager-Ich ihn jetzt sehen könnte. Wie oft hatte er in der Badewanne gelegen und sich diesen Moment vorgestellt, während er an sich rumfingerte?

Guy kneift die Augen zusammen und faselt wirres Zeug, in dem die Worte _Merde_ und _Putain_ sehr oft vorkommen. „Nein, nein, nein, nicht!“, stöhnt er, als Thomas ihn rausziehen will, und allmählich schmilzt der Schmerz und weicht einem rauschenden Lustgefühl. „Ah, oui“, seufzt er tief und zufrieden und nickt gierig. Thomas macht langsam und vorsichtig. Es ist nicht wie in diesen Pornos, die Guy sich heimlich angeschaut hat. Er ist zärtlich, schüchtern und nervös wie ein Schuljunge.

„Ich fühle mich wieder wie ein Teenager von 41“, lacht Guy, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hat.

„Ja“, stößt Thomas seinen Weinatem heiß in Guys Gesicht, „ich mich auch.“

Sie lachen sich in ihre Gesichter. Tut gut. Es hat etwas Befreiendes. Und für einen Augenblick sieht Guy in die Augen des Jungen, in den er sich damals verliebt hatte. Es trifft ihn völlig unerwartet.

„Na los, mach schneller!“, schnauft er mit seinen Füßen in der Luft und seinen Händen auf Thomas‘ zuckendem Hintern.

*

„Merde“, keucht Guy hinterher und liegt verschwitzt in den zerwühlten Laken.

„Oui.“

„Ich wünschte, ich würde noch rauchen.“

Er steht auf und reißt das Fenster auf. Kühle Abendluft strömt über seinen wund geriebenen Körper.

„Ich hab leider auch nichts da“, sagt Thomas – dieser lange, haarige, nackte Mann da im Bett.

Es gibt vielleicht keine Zigaretten, aber dafür fließt der Wein jetzt wieder in rauen Mengen.

Guy küsst seine Wange und genießt das Prickeln seines kratzigen Bartes auf seinen Lippen. Er schnauft ein Lachen, dann küsst er seinen Kiefer, sein Kinn und dann, nach einem kurzen Zögern, die weichen, geschwollenen Lippen. Genüsslich, dort auf seinen Lippen schmelzend, seufzt er ihm in den Mund.

„Schon komisch“, sagt Guy, begraben unter Thomas‘ langem Bein. „Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen, der haarigere Oberschenkel hat als ich.“

„Du meinst, außer die anderen drei, vier Male, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben?“

„Hm, das muss ich verdrängt haben.“

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst du es, der mich damals in Finistère verführt hat.“

Thomas kann so ein schamloser, arroganter Schnösel sein, der genau weiß, auf welche Wunden er seinen Finger legen muss, um Leuten besonders weh zu tun. Guy wird auf einmal rot und er würgt seinen Wein herunter, wovon ihm nicht nur die Kehle brennt, sondern auch das Blut in seinen Adern.

„Verführt? Verführt habe ich dich ganz sicher nicht. Du bist in mein Bett gekommen.“

Thomas lacht laut auf.

„Ja, weil ich Stress mit Nadia hatte. Und dann hast du mich geküsst und bist auf mich raufgestiegen.“

„Ouais!“

Thomas kann es auch einfach nicht gut sein lassen. Das ist schon in Interviews so eine schreckliche Eigenschaft von ihm. Dieses ganze nervtötende Geschwafel, das man beim ersten Mal noch für charmant hält, aber irgendwann schon nicht mehr hören kann.

„Aber ich bin froh, dass du mich damals geküsst hast“, fügt er jetzt wieder zärtlich hinzu.

„Ist das so?“

„Ja. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie mein Leben ausgesehen hätte, wenn ich damals mit dir zusammen gekommen wäre.“

„Dann würden wir uns jetzt wahrscheinlich hassen“, sagt Guy und trinkt seinen Wein jetzt wie Traubensaft. Zu viele Jahre der Einsamkeit.

So hat sein Leben ausgesehen, weil Thomas sich damals nicht für ihn entschieden hat.

Er suchte sein Glück in Griechenland, Italien und LA. Er machte ein schönes Kind mit einer schönen Frau. Aber die will von ihm nichts mehr wissen.

Sonnige Tage wechselten in graue Tage in Paris. Manchmal gab es zwei Flaschen Wein und Hydrocodon zum Abendbrot. Irgendwann dann auch zum Frühstück. Nur drei Stunden Schlaf jede Nacht. Wenn überhaupt. Liebeskummer. Erinnerung an den säuerlichen Geschmack seines Geschlechts, wenn er weinend onanierte.

Er hatte Glück, dass Pedro ihn damals gefunden hat.Thomas weiß von nichts. Und das ist auch gut so.

Er würde ihm den Gefallen tun, Thomas nicht davon zu erzählen – hat er damals mit einem Gesicht wie aus Stein am Krankenhausbett gesagt. Aber das hatte einen hohen Preis. Pedro redet kein Wort mehr mit Guy. Er solle seinen Scheiß auf die Reihe kriegen – war das letzte, was er zu ihm gesagt hat.

Das ist jetzt schon fast zehn Jahre her. Pedro schmiss das Management für Daft Punk hin und gründete sein eigenes Label. Bei Guy floss der Wein immer noch in rauen Mengen. Aber da er die Finger vom Hydrocodon und den Zigaretten ließ, bildete er sich ein, jetzt einen gesunden Lebensstil zu führen.

Das mit dem Wein könnte ein Problem werden, wenn das hier mit Thomas etwas Ernstes werden sollte. Es ist die einzig ernst zu nehmende Beziehung, die er in den letzten zwanzig Jahren mit irgendjemanden geführt hat. Und die jetzt einfach so gegen eine andere eintauschen?

*

Es sind ein paar schöne erste Tage in Finistère. Guy verzichtet auf den Wein und holt sich, was er braucht, von Thomas. Sie lieben sich lang und gefräßig. Es tut nicht mehr weh und Guy kauert über Thomas so wie Nadia damals in seiner Vorstellung. Er ist so schön. Das flüchtige Lächeln, der vor Lust triefende Blick, der angespannte, sehnige Körper, kurz bevor er sich in Guy ergießt.

Mon Dieu, er ist verliebt.

Nach dem Sex geht es direkt ins Meer. Manchmal zu zweit und manchmal allein. In der Abenddämmerung hockt Guy am Strand und gönnt sich einen Joint. Eine frische Brise fährt in sein offenes Hemd und bauscht es auf. Die Wellen schmeißen sich wütend an den Strand.

„Hey!“

Thomas setzt sich zu ihm, nimmt ihm den Joint zärtlich aus der Hand und zieht daran. Zusammen starren sie aufs Meer, bis die Sterne über der Bretagne funkeln und sie das alte _UFO oder Satellit-_ Spiel spielen.

*

„Hattest du schonmal Sex mit einem anderen Mann?“, will Thomas später im Bett wissen, nachdem er ihn lang und zärtlich geliebt hat. Warme, weiche Küsse begleiten seine Frage.

„Nein“, sagt Guy, „du warst der einzige bisher.“

„Oh.“ Man kann es beinahe hören – wie die Gedanken in diesem wirren Lockenkopf rattern. „Nadia hat es immer vermutet“, sagt er dann so abwesend, als würde er seinen Gedanken einfach nur laut aussprechen.

„Was?“

„Dass du verliebt in mich bist. Frauen haben da ein Gespür für.“

„Hm. Da wusste sie ja mehr als ich.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich hab es lange nicht gewusst.“

„Wann hast du es denn gewusst?“

„Keine Ahnung“, ächzt Guy genervt und steht auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. „Als es zu spät war.“

Immer muss er alles zerreden, worüber sich im Grunde gar nicht reden lässt.

Wann weiß man, dass man verliebt ist? Man weiß es immer wieder, nicht wahr? Genauso häufig, wie man es erfolgreich wieder verdrängt.

*

Guy versucht die Finger vom Wein zu lassen, kauft sich dafür aber eine Packung Gauloises im Dorfkiosk. Thomas grinst. „Sag nichts“, grunzt Guy und beugt sich in die aufflammende Höhle seiner Hand. „Ah, Merde!“ Genüsslich inhaliert er den dicken Rauch tief in seine Lungen und bläst ihn in die heiße Sommerluft. „Schmeckt gar nicht mal so gut.“

„Das hätte ich dir auch vorher sagen können.“

„Ja, natürlich hättest du das. Du bist ja auch ein verfluchter Besserwisser.“

„Ist das so?“

In Shorts und Espadrilles streifen sie durch das verlassene Dorf.

„Wirkt ja wie ausgestorben“, stellt Guy fest und wirkt betrübt.

„Ja. Die Saison ist vorbei. Es ist ein warmer September.“

Schon wieder so ein Besserwisserkommentar.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein warmer September ist.“

„Was ist denn los?“

Guy könnte ihn auf der Stelle gegen irgendeinen billigen Fusel aus dem Supermarkt eintauschen. Das ist los.

„Nichts. Hab nur schlecht geschlafen“, sagt er beinahe zärtlich. Nur sie schaffen es, von _frisch verliebt_ zu _Altes Ehepaar_ im Sekundentakt zu wechseln.

„Denkst du, es gab ein Sommerfest dieses Jahr?“, fragt Guy und wird beim Anblick des leeren Marktplatzes plötzlich sentimental. Er sieht sich als Zwanzigjährigen im bunten Discolicht tanzen, verrückt nach einem Jungen, der jetzt als Mann neben ihm steht.

„Möglich.“

Und dann rauscht jemand auf dem Moped vorbei, den sie kennen.

„Thomas? Guy-Man?“

Der Typ rupft sich den Helm ab und sie sehen ein fröhliches Gesicht, als wären sie direkt durch die Zeit ins Jahr 1996 gefallen. Benoît.

Er hat jetzt sein eigenes Haus ganz in der Nähe. Er wollte gerade letzte Einkäufe erledigen für eine Dinnerparty heute Abend. Ob sie nicht auch kommen wollen.

„Keine Angst, da kommen nur Leute aus dem Ort. Die kennen euch doch gar nicht! Nagut, überlegt’s euch. Ich muss weiter. Echt, verrückt, dass wir uns hier treffen!“ Er grinst, dann lässt er seine Sprite-grüne Vespa aufknattern.

„Ich wollte auch immer so eine Vespa“, sagt Guy und hängt Erinnerungen nach. Lange Fahrradausflüge im Spätsommer, später dann auf dem Moped durch goldene Weizenfelder, die Arme etwas zu fest um ihn geschlungen. Erste Gefühle, als sie der untergehenden Sonne entgegen fuhren.

„Wirklich?“

„Ja. Wie ein Mod.“

*

Zurück im Strandhaus reißt Guy die Schranktüren auf und köpft eine Flasche Chardonnay. „Willst du auch?“, fragt er möglichst beiläufig, obwohl sein lechzender Körper bereits zittert. Thomas hockt sich mit seinem Laptop aufs Sofa. „Ja, gern.“

Vertieft in seine E-Mails entgeht ihm, wie Guy das erste Glas austrinkt wie ein Verdurstender ein Glas Wasser. Er gießt zwei neue Gläser ein und geht damit zu Thomas rüber zum Sofa.

„Hier.“ Er reicht Thomas sein Glas und sie stoßen an.

„Arbeitest du etwa?“, will er wissen und stellt sein Glas auf dem Sofatisch ab.

„Ja, sorry, ich bin gleich fertig.“

Aus einer Weinlaune heraus schält sich Guy aus seinem Hemd, klettert dreist zu Thomas auf den Schoß und drängt damit das schnöselige MacBook zur Seite.

„Hey.“ Thomas lacht überfordert und Guy zieht ihm die Brille ab. „Genug gearbeitet!“

*

Die Tür steht offen, also wirft Guy einen neugierigen Blick durch den Spalt und entdeckt, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der heimliche Ängste mit sich herumschleppt.

Thomas ist gerade aus der Dusche gekommen. Die feuchte Luft im Bad riecht herrlich nach Duschbad und Axe-Deo. Es tut ein bisschen weh, ihn so verloren da vor dem Spiegel zu sehen, und ihm nicht helfen zu können, als er besorgt an seinen dünner werdenden Locken herumzupft.

„Du siehst toll aus“, sagt Guy und Thomas fährt erschrocken herum. Der Schreck weicht einem beschämten Lächeln.

„Scheinbar werde ich bestraft dafür, dass ich meine Locken immer gehasst habe“, erklärt Thomas, aber Guy sieht nicht weniger als den Mann, den er liebt – mit allem, was dazu gehört. Das schütter werdende Haar, die schwachen Schultern (ein Leben über dem Synthesizer), die haarige, männliche Brust, die festen Schenkel, sein langer Penis in dem Nest krauser Haare und immer wieder sein – selbst in Traurigkeit – strahlender Blick.

„Ich finde dich schön“, sagt er, aber Thomas schnaubt es einfach weg, und Guy weiß nicht, was er tun soll, um ihn davon zu überzeugen. Dass er ihn im Bett vergöttert und beim Sex in jeden bitteren Winkel seines Körpers kriecht, scheint nicht zu reichen.

Traurig knöpft er sein Hemd zuende zu und lässt Thomas allein. Manchmal braucht man ein bisschen Zeit für sich, um die Trümmer, in die man zerfallen ist, wieder zusammenzusetzen.

*

Mit ihrer wallenden Tunika sieht Fleur aus wie eine Fledermaus, als sie ihre Arme ausbreitet, um sie beide zu begrüßen.

„Thomas, Guy-Man, es ist so verrückt, dass ihr hier seid!“

Küsschen links und rechts. Thomas überreicht ihr einen leichten Sauvignon Blanc. Guy findet es verrückt, dass sie noch zusammen sind. Irgendwo rennen auch zwei Kinder rum.

Benoît ist Architekt und präsentiert bei einem schnöseligen Rundgang stolz seinen Anbau aus Glas. Panoramablick aufs Meer. Weich und pastellblau liegt es an diesem Abend da.

„Sauvignon Blanc?“ Fleur steht in der Tür und hält zwei Gläser in der Hand.

„Gern.“

Guy greift beherzt zu und Thomas macht sich Sorgen, als sie anstoßen. Scheinbar ist ihm Guys übermäßiger Weinkonsum nicht entgangen, seit sie… mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen. Aus der JBL Boombox trällert jetzt fröhlich ABBA in Zimmerlautstärke.

_Andante, Andante, oh please don’t let me down…_

Guy macht sich nichts aus JBL. Das ist eine Box für Idioten mit Geld. Und er macht sich auch nichts aus ABBA. Er will zurück ins Strandhaus und mit Thomas ficken.

„Guy-Man, dein Glas ist leer! Willst du noch was?“

Immerhin ist Fleur eine aufmerksame Gastgeberin. Thomas ist jetzt nebenan und diskutiert Oscar Niemeyer und Mies van der Rohe mit Benoît. Denn so wie jedes Fachgebiet ist auch Architektur ein Spezialgebiet von Thomas.

Guy streift durch das Wohnzimmer und schaut sich die Plattensammlung an. ABBA, Air, Air Supply, alt-J, Aphex Twin, Arcade Fire, Beatles, Beastie Boys, Bonobo, Bowie…

„Alphabetisch“, grunzt Guy und nimmt noch einen Schluck.

Nach und nach trudeln die anderen Gäste ein. Paare.

Falls Fleur und Benoît sich wundern sollten, was Guy und Thomas zusammen hier in der Bretagne treiben, so lassen sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Aber vielleicht haben sie längst eins und eins zusammengezählt und den Anstand, nichts zu sagen.

„Na, hat’s zwischen euch endlich gefunkt?“, raunt Benoît ihm jedoch beiläufig zu und Guy schlürft den Rest aus seinem Glas. „Ja, ich hab euch damals im Meer knutschen sehen, aber ich wollt nichts sagen, weißt du.“

„Hast du noch Wein?“

Er schmult in ein Zimmer und setzt sich eine Weile zu den Kids auf den Boden. „Was spielt ihr da?“

„Lego Star Wars“, sagt ein kleiner Junge, ohne seine Augen, die er zweifelsohne von seinem Vater hat, vom Bildschirm zu lassen.

„Cool. Darf ich es mal versuchen?“, fragt er als der Junge _game over_ geht. „Ja.“

Er bekommt den Controller und die Kids, die ihm erst noch erklären wollen, was er zu tun hat, sind bald beeindruckt von seinen intuitiven Gaming-Skills. „Woaah! Du machst ihn ja voll fertig!“

Es ist so viel einfacher mit Kids abzuhängen…

„Ja, Adrien hat zehn Versuche gebraucht, um ihn zu schlagen!“, ruft das Mädchen und entblößt eine freche Zahnlücke. Guy mag sie. Sie ist keine von diesen Prinzessinnen, obwohl ihre Eltern sie in ein Kleid gesteckt haben, um ihren Vorstellungen von einer Bilderbuchfamilie gerecht zu werden.

Nicht lang und Thomas findet ihn. Er lächelt sanft.

„Na, willst du bei uns essen oder mit an den Kindertisch?“

„Ich komm ja schon.“

Zum Dinner gibt es Moules Frites in Weißweinsud und jede Menge Chouchen.

Sie sitzen an einer langen Tafel auf der Terrasse und lassen sich die wohlige Abendbrise in die Haare blasen. Lampions und marokkanische Laternen sorgen für stimmungsvolles Licht. Guy versinkt in seiner Chouchen-Stimmung und genießt Thomas‘ Nähe. In leisen Momenten, wenn die anderen vertieft in ein Gespräch oder mit dem Nachschlag beschäftigt sind, tätschelt ihn eine Hand unter dem Tisch und ein tiefer Blick fragt, ob alles okay sei.

„Wann können wir gehen?“, raunt Guy ihm ins Ohr.

Mit seinem pinkfarbenen Poloshirt passt Thomas gut zu dieser spießigen Abendgesellschaft. Aber Thomas war ja noch nie für seinen ausgezeichneten Kleidungsstil bekannt. Guy muss grinsen. Auch das gehört zu dem Mann, den er liebt. Pinkfarbene Poloshirts, diese hässliche Lederjacke, die er seit zwei Jahrzehnten trägt, und diese komische durchfallfarbene Technohose, die er früher immer an hatte.

„Und was machen Sie so?“, fragt jetzt der Typ neben ihm auf seinen Fritten herumkauend. Guy sucht in seinem Gedächtnis nach seinem Namen. Oscar, Olivier? Irgendwas mit O. Er ist Polizist im örtlichen Kommissariat, das hat Guy sich gemerkt.

„Ich?“

Der Typ lacht.

„Oh, äh, ich mache Musik.“

„Oh. Kennt man da was?“

„Möglich. Hauptsächlich bin ich als DJ unterwegs“, flunkert Guy und drückt Thomas‘ tastende Hand unter dem Tisch.

„Wirklich? Inès!“ Er wendet sich an seine Frau neben sich. „Guy-Man ist DJ.“

„Oh, wirklich?“

„Ja, also--“

„Das ist ja großartig! Wir suchen nämlich noch einen DJ für unser Fest. Unser alter DJ ist nämlich kurzfristig abgesprungen.“

„Wenn du Guy-Man buchen willst, wird das aber teuer, Inès“, warnt Benoît sie und hat wohl auch schon etwas zu viel von seinem Apfelwein getrunken.

„Was für ein Fest?“, will Guy wissen.

*

Zurück im Strandhaus schält Guy ihn betrunken aus seinem Hemd und fällt mit dem Soundtrack von _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_ im Kopf über ihn her.

„Dass wir es einmal in diesem Bett treiben würden“, nuschelt er, als sie hinterher erschöpft in Thomas‘ altem Jugendzimmer liegen. Kiefer Sutherland und die anderen verlorenen Jungs aus _Lost Boys_ schauen von einem verblichenen Poster auf sie runter und scheinen sich nicht darüber zu wundern.

„Ist ja nicht so, als wäre es das erste Mal“, sagt Thomas und lacht sein helles Lachen.

„Merde“, stöhnt Guy.

Es riecht toll. Nach Wald, nach Meer, nach Mann.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“, schwafelt Guy ganz benommen von dem starken Moschus-Duft, der zwischen ihren nackten Körpern aufsteigt, in die behagliche Stille.

„Alles.“

„Bist du schwul?“

Thomas‘ streichelnde Hand hält inne. Er scheint ein paar Augenblicke ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.

„Nein. Ich glaub nicht.“

„Aber was denn dann? Bi? Bi-curious…?“

„Puh, keine Ahnung.“ Thomas überlegt. „Vielleicht bin ich einfach Guy-curious?“

Guy krächzt ein Lachen. Das kam unerwartet.

„Oooh, Mon Dieuuu“, stöhnt er kraftlos und spielt etwas an seinem schlaffen Penis herum.

„Was ist mit dir?“, will Thomas wissen und Guy wird plötzlich ernst. Der Ausdruck von Angst liegt auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er sagt. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Heißt das… du bist vielleicht… schwul?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Aber du warst doch immer der Frauenheld. Du hast doch keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, den Macho raushängen zu lassen. Die ganzen Interviews. Dauernd hast du erzählt, dass wir nur Electro machen, um Mädels rumzukriegen. Und-und-und… dass du mich gehasst hast, damals in der Schule, weil ich die ganzen Mädchen abbekommen habe.“

„Oh, Mon Dieu“, seufzt Guy, steht auf und läuft nach unten, wo er sich nackt ein Glas Wein eingießt.

Thomas folgt ihm mit zerrauften Locken, Boxershorts und offenem Hemd. Bei diesem Anblick gießt sich Guy gleich noch ein Glas voll.

„Was ist denn los?“, will Thomas wissen.

„Du begreifst aber auch gar nichts, oder?“

Es ist ein Trinkspiel, das Guy seit fast zwanzig Jahren spielt. Jedes Mal, wenn du merkst, dass du schwul bist – nimm einen Drink.

„Thomas, ich bin einfach so erschöpft.“

Heiße Tränen steigen Guy in die Augen. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo das plötzlich herkommt. Dankbar schlingt er seine Arme um Thomas‘ festen Körper und findet in der Umarmung endlich die Kraft es auszusprechen. „Ich liebe dich“, seufzt er in Thomas weiches Hemd und Gott weiß, wenn er ihn jetzt loslässt, würde er zu Boden sinken. Aber Thomas drückt ihn nur fester an sich. „Na los, komm“, flüstert er auf Guys Lippen und bringt ihn nach oben.

*

„Weißt du noch, als Pedro damals hingeschmissen hat? Das war meine Schuld“, raunt Guy jetzt kraftlos in seine Decke. Er hat sich eingerollt wie ein Burrito und wagt es nicht, Thomas in seine verständnisvollen Augen zu blicken.

„Was-was redest du denn da, warum sollte das denn deine Schuld sein? Er wollte sein eigenes Label gründen…“

„Ja, aber ich hab ihn endgültig davon getrieben. Ich war damals Hydrocodon-abhängig. Er hat mich im Studio gefunden, als ich kurz vor einem Atemstillstand stand. Ich lag im Bad, die Dose und die Pillen auf dem Boden zerstreut. Er hat mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Er war völlig aufgelöst und dann war er wütend. Ich habe ihn gebeten niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Vor allem nicht dir. Und dann ist er gegangen.“

Guy rattert seine Geschichte runter, als würde er noch einmal die Steuererklärung durchgehen, bevor er sie abschickt. Thomas starrt ihn fassungslos an.

„Oh mein Gott, Guy.“

Draußen rauscht der Wald unheilvoll.

„Du-du-du… warst Hydrocodon-abhängig?“

„Ja.“

„Bist du es immer noch?“

„Nein.“

„Und all die Jahre hab ich es nicht gewusst? Du wärst fast gestorben!“

„Du hast eine Familie gegründet. Du warst mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.“

„Ja, aber das hätte ich doch wissen müssen. Oh Gott, all die Jahre dachte ich, es geht dir gut. Dass du dein eigenes Leben lebst.“

„Nein. Das warst du, der sein eigenes Leben gelebt hat und dem es immer gut ging. Ich habe mir nur mein Leben lang etwas vorgemacht.“

„Nein. Nein. Es ging mir nicht immer gut. Ganz bestimmt nicht.“

„Wem geht es schon immer gut“, schnaubt Guy.

Ein plötzlicher Wind bauscht die weißen Vorhänge auf und das offene Fenster klappt mit einem Krachen zu und wieder auf. Das hier ist kein Sommerhaus mehr. Es ist ein Geisterhaus.

„Und was jetzt?“, fragt Thomas.

„Ich muss meinen Kram auf die Reihe kriegen. Und du deinen. Und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Thomas hat gerade eine Trennung hinter sich und Guy steckt quasi noch mittendrin.

„Was soll das heißen? Du willst nicht mit mir zusammen sein?“

„Das heißt, wir sehen dann weiter.“

„Und bis dahin?“

„Bis dahin haben wir immer noch Finistère.“

Thomas schnaubt ein tränenreiches Lachen.

„Hast du da gerade Humphrey Bogart zitiert?“

Und dann gibt es erstmal nur einen langen Kuss und ein paar friedliche Tage, über denen trotz aller Ausgelassenheit der Schleier der Melancholie hängt.

„Sind das Artischocken?“, fragt Thomas, der frisch nach Meer riecht, und lehnt sich von hinten über Guy. Erst gibt es zärtliche Küsse auf seine Schultern, dann gibt es Beschwerden. „Du weißt doch, dass ich keine Artischocken mag!“

„Argh, Merde!“, sagt Guy laut. _Dieser pingelige, reiche Schnösel!_

„Ich kann sie nur auf meine Hälfte machen?“

„Nein, nein, bitte nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Ich will die einfach nicht in der Nähe von meiner Hälfte. Dann läuft nur der ganze Saft da raus.“

„Mit Saft hast du heute Morgen aber keine Probleme gehabt.“

„Oh, putain, nicht dieser Saft!“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, das ist doch nur eine Artischocke! Hier, probier doch mal!“ Thomas schlägt seine Hand weg und dann jagt Guy ihn lachend damit durch das Haus. Auf der Treppe kriegt er ihn und sie packen sich unsanft hin, lachen aber trotz aller Schmerzen laut, als Guy versucht ihm die Artischocke in den Mund zu stopfen. Thomas wehrt sich mit Händen und Füßen. „Nein, igitt, iih!“

„Das ist doch nur eine Artischocke. Total lecker.“ Guy stopft sie sich in den Mund und mampft so darauf herum, dass Thomas alles sehen kann. „Siehst du!“

Thomas – jetzt kraftlos unter ihm – verzieht angewidert den Mund.

„Wehe du küsst mich jetzt mit diesem Mund, nein-nein-nein!“

Aber Guy küsst ihn, sein Mund vollgestopft mit Artischocke, und Thomas gibt an seinem Lachen erstickend nach. Wie könnte er auch nicht.

„Widerlich“, seufzt er und schaut verliebt in Guys Augen.

Bald riecht es herrlich unaufgeregt nach Pizza. Sie verschlingen sie auf dem Sofa – Guy mit seinen Beinen auf Thomas‘ Schoß – und schauen dabei einen Film von Dario Argento auf dem Laptop.

So könnte es bleiben, denkt Guy, kurz bevor er einschläft.

*

Als er aufwacht, hört er Abspannmusik und das wohlige Gefühl warmer Männerhände auf seiner nackten Haut. „Hey.“ Eine leise Stimme. Brüchig und hell. Thomas. „Wollen wir nicht nach oben gehen?“

Wie süchtig nach dem Gefühl nackter Haut, schiebt Thomas die Hand seinen Schenkel weiter hoch bis unter den lockeren Stoff seiner Boxershorts und sieht ihm tief in die Augen dabei. Vertrauter Blick. Wie schon so oft auf der Studiocouch. Wenn er während einer langen Session eingeschlafen und Thomas ihn irgendwann geweckt hat. Oder wenn er auf dem Sofa von irgendeinem Typ bei einer Privatparty versackt ist. Thomas war immer da. Seine Hände und sein Blick so sanft und weich, dass etwas in Guy zerriss. So wie jetzt. Die Fingerspitzen den weichen Flaum auf seinem Oberschenkel kraulend und nur einen Herzschlag von seinem pulsierenden Glied entfernt. Und egal, was Thomas sagt, egal was er fragt, seine Antwort ist immer „Ja.“

*

Die Kette mit seinem Kruzifix baumelt mahnend von seinem Hals. Guys Kinn verfängt sich darin und er stößt ein paar Gebete aus.

„Merde“, keucht er, „Ist das geil!“ Er grunzt sich durch den Akt wie ein Büffel. Hoden klatschen gegen Hoden. Nichts daran ist schön. Aber diese Nacht will er es hart und roh und … ja, warum nicht … schwul. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie es so treiben. Guy kauernd auf allen vieren, Thomas schnaufend dahinter. So wie in den Pornofilmen, die er sich immer heimlich angesehen hat.

Am Ende liegt er völlig berauscht in seinen Armen. Seine nassen Haare kleben an seinem Gesicht. Zärtliche Hände streicheln über seine Hüfte und dürfen das jetzt auch wieder.

Das ist anders als in den Pornos. Nicht das übliche Gefühl der Leere, begleitet von Scham und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Was er fühlt, ist… er hat keine Ahnung, was das ist, so etwas hat er noch nie gefühlt. Aber er ist randvoll davon.

„Was ist los?“, fragt Thomas, als Guy plötzlich heiser lacht.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich glücklich bin oder einfach nur manisch.“

„Keine Ahnung, gibt es da einen Unterschied?“

„Naja, man kann auch glücklich sein und vollkommene Ruhe empfinden. Aber das jetzt… scheiße, ich könnte nackt ins Meer rennen.“

„Dann… tu das doch.“

„Nein, dafür ist es viel zu kalt.“

„Was willst du dann?“

„Keine Ahnung…“

Wein, kiffen, nackt im Wohnzimmer zu Booker T. and the M.G.‘s tanzen.

„Kannst du, kannst du dich einfach auf mich rauflegen?“

Thomas legt sich auf ihn. Guy spürt Muskeln und Haut und Atem, das schwere Gewicht eines Mannes. Lange liegen sie so da und genießen einander.

Nein, denkt er, so läuft das nicht. Er kann nicht einfach eine Abhängigkeit gegen eine andere eintauschen.

„Was ist los?“, will Thomas wissen, der spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Einfühlsamer Blick. „Du zitterst ja richtig.“

Auf einmal ergibt alles Sinn. Die Lust und die Traurigkeit, mit der er verborgen hinter seiner Sonnenbrille andere Männerkörper betrachtete. Der Hunger auf Thomas Schwanz, wenn er mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bauch lag und an ihm herumspielte. Die Verlorenheit, die immer da ist – sei es beim Zähneputzen, wenn er onanierte oder im Studio. Die ganzen Schwulenpornos. Wie Thomas ihm damals Kühlkompressen auf den Sonnenbrand legte und er vor Sehnsucht verbrannte.

 _Merde,_ ächzt Guy in Gedanken und krallt die Hand in weiche Locken, schnauft in seinen warmen, nach Muskat und Mann duftenden Hals.

„Ich bin schwul.“

Eine Erkenntnis, die jetzt vor ihm liegt wie eine Brachlandschaft.

*

Ratlos steht Guy vor dem Laptop und zieht angewidert an seiner Zigarette.

„Merde.“

Inès kommt mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und will wissen, ob er noch etwas braucht.

„Gibt es keine Platten?“, will Guy wissen.

„Nein, wir machen das jetzt mit Spotify. Ist viel einfacher. Soll ich Ihnen das mal zeigen?“

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich weiß, wie Spotify funktioniert.“

Thomas kommt mit zwei Gläsern Pastis.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie überhaupt noch einen DJ brauchen. Sollen sie doch einfach alle eingeben lassen, was sie wollen, und dann wird den ganzen Abend zum Soundtrack von _Dirty Dancing_ getanzt!“, ruft Guy und ertränkt seinen Anflug von schlechter Laune in Pastis.

Sie stoßen an und er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Der Geschmack von Anis und Sommer rinnt seine Kehle herunter und er starrt ungläubig in Thomas‘ Augen, ein Hauch von _je t’aime_ in der Luft, bevor er sich überwinden kann, den Laptop zu bedienen. Er legt mit ein paar seichten Nummern los, um die Leute, während sie sich unter freiem Himmel betrinken, und sich selbst in Stimmung zu bringen.

 _Green Onions_ von Booker T. macht den Anfang und es folgen ein paar weitere Soul-Nummern von Lee, Nina, Curtis und Co., bevor er mit _Electric Feel_ von MGMT die ersten Tänzer auf das extra ausgelegte Parkett lockt. Guy schmeißt Cassius in den Mix und bald macht alles _Toop Toop_.

Thomas steht unten am DJ-Pult wie damals die Mädels, die zum DJ gehörten, und wippt mit dem Kopf. Früher hat er ihm die Platten zum Mixen hochgereicht, heute nimmt Guy Wünsche aus dem Publikum entgegen. Thomas grinst ihn an, als die ersten Leute ans Pult kommen und ihm ihre Musikwünsche ins Ohr rufen.

 _I ran_ von Flock the Seagulls und so Kram.

„Merde!“, flucht Guy und beschließt, den ganzen gefälligen Kram am Anfang noch zu spielen, zieht später aber, als es dunkel wird und die bunten Lichter angehen, sein eigenes Ding durch und feuert die ganzen Italo-Disco-Hymnen ab, die er so liebt.

Thomas steht am Barwagen auf einen Schwatz mit Benoît. Ganz wollige Locken, lachende Augen und lange Beine in enger Jeans. Schüchtern hält er sich an seinem eigenen Arm fest und schaut immer mal wieder zu Guy rüber und grinst ihn an, wenn ihre Blicke aneinander hängen bleiben.

„Ach, scheiß was drauf“, flucht Guy. Er zieht sich sein Bandshirt (das alte Talking Heads Shirt von Thomas, das er sich an diesem Morgen einfach gegriffen hat so wie all seine Freundinnen vor ihm, die Thomas hier angeschleppt hat) über den Kopf und verlässt – die Musik auf Autopilot gestellt – sein DJ-Pult. Mit Fluppe im Mund und nacktem Oberkörper drückt er sich durch das Meer an Körpern auf die Tanzfläche, als sein Song ihn ruft.

_Let me see what you have done_

_Let me know what happens here tonight_

_Love for hire is dangerous_

_Let me know what happens here tonight_

_Hey hey guy…_

In bunte Discolichter getaucht stampft er den Traubensaft aus dem Beat, zieht an seiner Zigarette und holt auf diese Weise sein Nacktbaden im Meer nach. Die Arme in der Luft, die Augen geschlossen. Dieser Song ist nur für ihn und das scheint auch Thomas klar zu sein, der ihm von der Bar aus zuzwinkert.

_Let me try your love_

_Yes babe, I'm waiting, please don't stop_

_Hey guy all your love forever_

Die ersten Leute stürmen das unbesetzte Pult und vergreifen sich an seiner Spotify-Playlist. Sollen sie doch. Wie auf jeder guten Party muss natürlich auch auf dieser _Get Lucky_ gespielt werden und Guy tanzt betrunken auf den hilflos lachenden Thomas zu.

 _„We’ve come too far, to give up who we are…”_ , singt er ihm ins Ohr und krallt sich an dem Kragen seines Hemdes fest. Benoît steht etwas beschämt daneben. „Ich lass euch dann mal alleine, Jungs.“

Guy zerrt ihn auf die Tanzfläche und sie feiern ihre Songs ab bis der Morgen graut. Denn DJ Algorithmus sucht sich _Lose Yourself to Dance, One More Time_ und _Face to Face_ direkt als nächstes heraus. All die wunderbaren Party-Hymnen, die sie produziert, zu denen sie aber nie selbst gefeiert haben.

Von wegen _Dirty Dancing_. Guy hat die Menge unterschätzt.

Dröhnende Beats wechseln in das morgendliche Knattern einer Vespa. Thomas hat sie sich von Benoît geliehen und Guy schlingt liebestrunken seine Arme um Thomas, als sie durch die noch schlafende Bretagne fahren. Struppige Locken quellen unter Thomas' Helm hervor. Sie erinnern Guy immer an das Gestrüpp, das unten am Strand wuchert. Ein Gedanke, der plötzlich so lustig ist, dass Guy beinahe von der Vespa fällt vor Lachen.

Nachdem sie sich die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen und sich lachend in die wütenden Wellen geschmissen haben, gibt es noch einen schläfrigen Fick im Morgengrauen und während Thomas ihn in Löffelchenstellung von hinten beglückt, seufzt Guy selig in die weichen Laken.

Heute Nacht gehört er definitiv zu den Glückspilzen aus ihrem Song.

An Schlaf ist nicht mehr zu denken. Als das Grau in der Gardine in milchig Weiß wechselt, windet sich Guy aus seinen Armen und streift sich Thomas‘ Talking Heads Shirt über. Er kann seine Unterhose nirgends finden (wahrscheinlich liegt sie irgendwo am Strand), aber das Shirt ist lang genug, um alles zu bedecken.

Barfuß schlurft er mit einer Packung Gauloises nach unten und setzt sich damit auf die Terrasse.

Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zufrieden, nimmt er einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette und saugt das wohlige Gefühl eines beginnendes Tages in sich auf.

Auf dem Tisch liegt die zerfledderte Ausgabe von Stephen Kings _Es_ , die er seit den Achtzigern mit sich rumschleppt. Er hat es bei seinem letzten Besuch hier vergessen und es hat seinen Weg in Thomas‘ Bücherregal zusammen mit den ganzen anderen Relikten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit gefunden. Als Guy es aus dem Regal gezogen, seine Nase zwischen die Seiten und den Duft von Sommer und Sehnsucht inhaliert hat, ging ihm so richtig das Herz auf.

Seit seiner Wiederentdeckung ist es inzwischen quer durchs Haus gewandert – lag bereits auf dem Sofatisch herum, dem Spülenschrank im Bad und einmal hat Thomas es belustigt vom Nachttisch genommen.

„Liest du schon wieder _Es_?“

„Was heißt _schon wieder_?“

Mit seiner Antwort hatte Guy für reichlich Staunen gesorgt.

„Dass du dir überhaupt merken kannst, was vorher passiert ist.“

„Ach, man kommt da schnell wieder rein…“

Guy nimmt einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und drückt sie im Aschenbecher aus. Die Seiten flattern verlockend im Küstenwind und Guy nimmt das Buch noch einmal in die Hand. Endlich hat er die Ruhe, es zu Ende zu lesen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Guy - Ken Laszlo:  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz6EijdvyFw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz6EijdvyFw)


End file.
